4 times it looked like it and one time it actually happened
by shyauthor1994
Summary: mira and laxus share so many moments that gramps is waiting for it to finally happen. one shot about miraxus fluff don't own fairy tail.


Over the years Makarov had watched his children grow. Watched from the moment they were pulled into the guild as they became the mages they were today. Perhaps he had softer spots for some more than others but he really couldn't help it. Yes Makarov Dreyar had seen many wonderful things in his life and many horrible but he had to admit watching his grandson and one of his favourites resist their own feelings for each other had always been some of his favourite memories. Why you may ask? Simple, for as strong and tough that Laxus Dreyar made himself out to be he was completely helpless to the whims of one Mirajane Strauss. Unfortunately for him he was also affected by her mere presence like no other. What Makarov found funny though was that she was just as affected though neither saw it.

The first time Makarov noticed was not long after Lisanna had "died". Learning the eldest sibling had once again wandered off in her own despair leaving her brother behind Makarov had gone in search for her. Turning a corner he found her, and his grandson. Frowning Makarov stood to the side to observe what was happening before deciding whether to intervene.

He watched in silence as Mira looked away from him as if to hide her crying. Laxus gently turned her face back to his and pushed her fringe out of her face before murmuring something quietly to her. She sniffed loudly and Makarov watched in astonishment as she managed a trembling smile before tearing up again and leaning forward into Laxus. The older mage wrapped his arms around the young girl pulling her impossibly close.

Makarov took a moment to pick up his jaw and blink to make sure the scene would not change if he did. Surely he was imagining his grandsons emotional display? No, he realised as something clicked in his mind. He wasn't imagining this because it was real. Laxus cared about Mirajane enough to comfort her in such a time. Hours later when his grandson found him in his study Makarov smirked at the scowl set in his features. Raising a bushy brow he waited for whatever it was the youth intended to say. Finally Laxus cleared his throat.

"It wasn't what it looked like so drop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Care to let me in?"

The young man's scowl deepened. "Drop the act Gramps I know you saw us before. Nothin's going on between me and Mira so you can drop whatever perverted thoughts were taking form in your mind."

With that Laxus stomped out of his grandfathers office leaving said man grinning. When one of the members came in minutes later and asked what was so amusing Makarov shook his head and responded with one word.

"Kids."

Makarov waited excietedly for Laxus to return from his present job. It had been months since Lisanna's death and slowly but surely the siblings had put what happened behind them as much as possible. Elfman by becoming as much of a man as he could and Mira by becoming her polar opposite. Gone were the days of rivalry with Erza instead she made it her personal goal to look after everyone as much as possible always smiling and laughing brightening peoples day. She had tied her bangs up out of her face and let her hair grow out in long waves. Her usual short shorts, boots and crop top were replaced with a beautiful flattering dress paired with sensible heels.

Gone were the inappropriate hem lines and thigh high boots. She looked every bit the beautiful young woman she was growing to be. Changing her appearance to look innocent and sweet. Exactly the way she seemed to be now. He was so excited to see his grandsons reaction to her new appearance that he hadn't done any paperwork all day. When the doors finally slammed open Mira was in the back room fetching something to eat for her brother. Everyone greeted him with the same enthusiasm as the goodbye they had sent him a month before when he had left.

Looking around he noticed they were all smiling and celebrating. Back to normal it seemed. Except he noticed with a frown that Elf man was acting very, the only word that came to mind was manly as he seemed obsessed with the word man. So that was how he coped? Being a man? Well there were worse ways he supposed. That was when he noticed that there was indeed one Strauss sibling missing. Where in the world was Mirajane?

His silent question was answered by his grandfather who tilted his head to the back room. Laxus rolled his eyes at the gleam in the old mans eyes but nodded once and walked that way. When he entered the kitchen Laxus froze. Whoever was in the kitchen looked a lot like Mirajane but dressed very differently and was humming. He had never seen Mira dress like that before, had never heard her hum either. She didn't seem to be aware of him in the door way so he stepped further into the room until he was close enough to see she was spreading floor around. She was baking? Since when did Mirajane Strauss bake?

"Mira?"

He watched in mild amusement as she jumped and made a high pitch squeak. Whirling around his amusement fell as she launched flour at his face. Letting out a puff of air some of the flour dispersed into the air. Mira blinked twice before moving her hands to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh Laxus I'm so sorry!" He stood stone still as she raced over to the sink and retrieved a cloth. Running back she started wiping his face clean.

Through the shock he noticed her biting her lip to keep the smile from spreading. "And what is so funny?"

She let out a giggle and he almost fainted from the shock. "Well you just look a little funny, covered in flour. It serves you right really. You shouldn't have snuck up on me."

He raised a brow. "I didn't sneak I was observing."

"Observing what?"

"Your new look."

She blushed. How much more different could this girl get?

"Oh I suppose I am a little different since you last saw me."

"A little?"

"Just a new outfit and hairstyle."

"Don't forget the personality."

She looked down, smile disappearing. "Yes, well sometimes change is a good thing right?"

He tilted her face back up to his gaze. "Yes, it is just a little shocking to see someone so different so suddenly though."

"I suppose it is."

Then something clicked. Why she looked so different in the first place. Of course the dress was different but what made her so different was in fact her hair. "Your hair."

"What about it?"

"It's out of your face."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Why?"

A light blush accompanied her smile. "Someone once told me that I looked pretty with my hair out of my eyes."

"A wise man I'm sure."

She giggled again and he smirked in return. "Yes, yes he is." Finally she swiped the flannel over his eyes, nose and finally his lips. "There, all clean."

"I could have done that myself you know."

"Well, yes, I, sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Yet another new trait, how many do you have?"

She bit her bottom lip then smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I guess you'll just have to stick around and see."

Laxus' smirk dropped all of a sudden and he rolled his eyes stepping back from the young woman in front of him. "Drop it old man, there's nothing going on."

Mira's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed. "Oh! Master it's not what it looks like, really."

"And what my dear does it look like?"

Laxus grunted. "You know what it looked like Gramps, don't make her say it. Just drop it already."

With that said the young man left a blushing bar maid and a grinning grandfather alone in the kitchen. Finally recovering Mira pouted at her Master.

"You shouldn't tease him like that Master. It makes him so grumpy."

"He's grumpy all the time Mirajane. Besides it's too much fun."

Mira merely turned back to her baking.

The next time, Laxus found himself in a compromising position with Mira much later down the track. Mira now wore her signature dress and shoes as she waitressed the guild. Getting antsy with being in town for too long Laxus was on his way to the guild to get a job and leave for a few weeks. It would calm his nerves but on the other hand he would be leaving Mira alone with every pervert in the guild.

It had become a silent rule that whoever messed with Mira too much would have him to deal with. Of course no one said anything about it because it was never a big thing. He would be walking past as someone got a little handsy and maybe give them a little zap. Nothing life threatening of course, just enough for them to understand to back off. Anyway the free drink afterwards as a thank you was always a plus.

Shaking his head Laxus prepared to enter the guild. It was much louder today than it was yesterday and he could already feel a headache starting to form. He wondered how many had tried to grope her by now and once again asked himself why she didn't do anything about and why he cared. Just like every other time he asked himself these questions he came up blank on the answers. Sighing he pushed open the door and looked around.

The guild was in full swing. Full on party mode today. Must be someone's birthday. He noticed the bar was empty and scanned the crowd as he made his way to the stairs for the S class mission board. He hadn't taken more than two steps when he saw a flash of pink, purple and white spin towards him. Using his reflexes he caught the blur and managed to steady them both, just. Blinking, Laxus realised he had an armful of none other than the same woman he'd been looking for. Her hands were flat against his chest as her own heaved in panting breaths.

"Hi." She breathed out with a grin.

"What are you doing?"

She giggled. "I was dancing. Macao and Wakaba insisted. They're really quite good."

"You shouldn't dance with drunks. Especially those two. You know they get handsy Mira."

"Don't worry. Contrary to what some may think I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can."

"Well, how about a dance?"

"I don't dance."

"But your posture is perfect. We're all set to go. If I didn't know you better I'd say you were going to dip me." she giggled.

"Like I said I don't dance. Besides, people are starting to stare."

She bit her lip. "Hmm, maybe you should let me go then."

"I would have already if you weren't going to fall flat on your backside when I do let go."

"Oh. Hehe silly me." He helped her stand straight before letting her go.

He looked up from her startlingly blue eyes and glared at everyone. "What?" he barked.

Everyone went back to what they were doing though they were watching from the corners of their eyes. Mira giggled and lead him back to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?"

He shook his head. "Goin' on a job."

"Oh, how long this time?"

He shrugged and tried not to notice the way her eyes stayed on the glass in her hand. "Couple of weeks."

"Well, you best go find one then shouldn't you? I suspect you'll want to be on the road today?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the request back before I leave."

"I'll be here."

It took him less than fifteen minutes to read through the requests and pick one. When he reached the bar Mira was right where he had left her, wiping a glass. If he hadn't know she'd have been running around since he'd left serving customers he'd be suspicious that she had never moved.

He handed her the paper wordlessly and watched for her reaction intently. Her brow furrowed as she read the request. Nodding to herself she signed it off and put it in the book before looking at him.

"You'll be careful won't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself Mira."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes."

She visibly relaxed. "Good, well good luck then."

He nodded and turned to walk away but paused. Looking back their eyes met. A moment of silence before he spoke again. "Don't let them get carried away while I'm gone."

"I can-"

"Take care of yourself, so you keep saying but it's something I'm yet to see."

"I can."

He nodded.

"Laxus." when he didn't walk away she continued. "Please just be careful" he looked at the pleading look in her eyes and let his own soften.

He nodded once again then left. Watching from the top landing Makarov sighed. His grandson was stupid.

When Laxus woke up on the guild floor his first thought was how. Lifting his head he noticed a lack of hangover and realised he hadn't drunk that much the night before. Slowly the memories came back to him as he looked around the room.

He had returned with the thunder tribe from a job to find the guild in the middle of a massive party. As normal as that was there was something very unusual happening in the centre of the room. Mira was dancing on the table with a bottle in her hand. Laxus frowned. Then he heard it. She hiccuped. Oh dear god. Mira was drunk. He blinked the shock away as his blood started to boil. Who in the hell had gotten her drunk?!

He growled and charged forward knocking the drunken idiots surrounding her out of the way. "Mira get down before you fall."

"LAXUS!" she cheered and bent forward giving him an eyeful of cleavage. "You're back! I missed you!"

He sighed. "Get down before you fall. Who gave you alcohol? Why did you take it? You don't drink Mira."

She pouted. "I, I think someone put it in my juice when I wasn't looking. It tasted funny but I didn't notice til too late. Oops!" she slurred, grin returning.

"Whoever did it is going to get the biggest beating." he murmured to himself before looking back at her wobbling form.

As she started leaning a little too far Laxus picked her up by the waist pulling her off the table onto the ground. Her hands travelled up his chest and around his neck as she giggled.

"Hmm you smell good, come dance with me."

Swallowing the blush threatening to break out at her words and having her flush against him he pleaded to the gods she listened to him. "Mira we are not dancing."

"Then we'll have a drink."

"No, no more for you. You're drunk enough."

"You're so mean." she pouted.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling you'll get over it."

He must have fallen asleep because the last thing he remembered was watching her dancing the alcohol off with her sister from a table to the side. That still didn't give him the slightest idea why he was on the floor though. Something moved along his body suddenly and every muscle in Laxus' body tensed.

His gaze drifted down to see pale skin and long white hair covering one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. Relaxing he sighed. It was just Mira. She must have stumbled over and fallen on him or something. It would have been easy to knock him off of his chair when he was asleep and to fall asleep when she was so plastered. Noticing some bodies stirring on the floor around them Laxus decided to stop an awkward situation before anyone saw. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"Mira, wake up. Come on we need to move before someone gets the wrong idea."

She groaned quietly and grimaced. Her face scrunched up as her eyes opened. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Someone spiked your drinks. You were dancing on the table when I got here."

She groaned again and sat up. Laxus immediately pulled her back down and flipped them over so he was shielding her from any other eyes. His own eyes were boring into hers. Her eyes had gone wide, her mouth open in shock.

"Laxus? What are you doing?"

"Where did your clothes go Mira?"

A blush erupted over her cheeks as she looked down then squeaked. "I don't know, don't look!"

"I'm not. Sit still for a sec."

She nodded as she covered her breasts with her arms. Fighting the blush threatening to once again spread over his face he pushed himself away from her very naked body and took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt handing them both over to her. When she didn't move he sighed.

"Go on, cover up before anyone else gets an eyeful."

He could hear the frown in her voice when she spoke. "You don't have to be so grumpy about it you know."

He raised a brow and side glanced at her doing the last button up on his shirt. "You're naked in the middle of the guild where anyone can see you. Shouldn't **you** be grumpy?"

"Well no. I mean it's not like anyone saw me right?"

"I did."

"W-well um we can pretend you didn't right? You won't tell anyone?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"And we can pretend you didn't see?"

He turned to look at her properly. Sitting on the floor in his purple button up and fur lined jacket. She looked god damned sexy. "Yeah."

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze and bit her lip. "Thank you." He shrugged. She reached out and touched his forearm. "And thank you for looking after me last night."

His eyes widened a fraction and he looked at her. How did she know?

"How?"

"I remember some things fuzzily. I'm sorry for um brushing against you and about how you smell too. It must have been embarrassing."

He snorted. "You're not the first girl to throw herself all over me. I can manage a drunk woman easily enough."

One fine brow arched. "Oh really do you normally wake up with them naked on top of you in the mornings and give them your clothes?"

"No, normally I get rid of them or if I do wake up with them we're both naked but I never share my clothes."

A small smile crossed her features. "So I'm special?"

Is she ever. He smirked. "Darlin you don't know how special you are. Now go find your clothes before someone tells your brother I defiled you. I really don't want to have to beat his ass today."

Her blush deepened as she nodded and stood up, exposing her long milky legs to his field of vision. "Right, my dress can't be too far, I hope."

Barefoot she moved around the guild quietly until she found her clothes. Ducking behind the bar she slipped her underwear on first before waving her hand for him to come over while she pulled her dress on over her head. When he reached the bar she handed him his clothes, blush still present.

"Thank you."

Laxus merely nodded as he picked up on a noise from upstairs. Turning his head he cursed loudly.

"You better not have been watching her old man or I'll fry you."

"Tsk, Tsk. Such a rude brat I raised. Of course I wasn't peeking on her while she changed. I would never peek on Mirajane."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "If I find out you're lying."

Mirajane shook her head. "Laxus leave him be. I'm sure he wasn't looking. Besides I can look after myself."

"I know you can."

Makarov smirked as he watched them share a look. When would these foolish children give in he wondered. He wanted great grandchildren after all.

Makarov had had enough. Honestly how long did he have to wait for his only heir to finally make a move. He shook his head as he watched them subtly flirt with each other without even knowing. Suddenly an explosion sounded outside rattling the guilds structure. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Instantly alert for danger.

Another explosion ripped through the air hitting the left side of the guild sending debris and members flying. Makarov jumped from the second story down to the bar.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!"

Everybody took hold of the person closest to them and ran. Everyone except Mira. Laxus cursed when she started looking for her siblings. Crossing to her in three steps he took her arm in a tight grip.

"We need to go now."

"But Elfman and Lisanna, I don't know where they are."

"Probably outside by now, like we should be."

"I need to know Laxus I can't lose them."

"You'll know when we get outside now move it woman or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out." he growled finally losing patience.

"I can't lose them."

"You won't now let's move before we get hit again."

As if jinxing them another projectile was heard approaching. Laxus cursed and dragged Mira behind the bar before throwing her down and diving just as the next explosion tore through the guild. She felt the wind knocked out of her as Laxus landed on top of her. She breathed shallowly gasping for air as more debris and furniture went flying. When the dust settled Laxus groaned. Lifting himself up slightly he took the opportunity to check her for injuries.

"You okay?"

"Winded but fine."

He winced. "Sorry."

She reached up to touch his face. "Thank you. You put yourself in danger for me."

"Bandage me up and we're even."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on we have a few things to take care of first."

He nodded and pull back so she could get up. Once she helped him stand they slowly made their way out of the wreck through one of the holes to find a war zone outside. Mira gasped. Laxus grit his teeth.

"Mira."

"Yeah. They're in for it now."

Laxus nodded. Together they took a step apart as Mira transformed and Laxus powered up. Then they sprinted straight into the middle of the battle. They fought hard and fast each looking for their family.

It didn't take long to spot Elfman and Lisanna working side by side with the thunder tribe. They made a good team all of them together. As Bickslow took out a mage sneaking up on Lisanna Evergreen froze someone about to shoot Elfman and Freed. The two S class mages shared a look before jumping into the middle of the group. Laxus frying the man about to strike Elfman, Mira knocking out the man preparing to pounce on Bickslow.

"Mira!" her siblings exclaimed.

"Laxus!" the thunder tribe cried out.

Mira hugged her siblings while Laxus pushed the thunder tribe away. "We're fine now let's get back into the fight. Looks like Lucy's running out of magical power and Gray's wide open because he's protecting Juvia. Bickslow, Lisanna, I want you to go help Gray and Juvia. Freed, Natsu's distracted and Lucy could use a hand. Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy and Romeo shouldn't be left to fight alone."

Everyone nodded at Mira's sudden battle strategy while Laxus stood there staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head and smirked. "Alright Miss Military what's our plan of action."

"We find the Master and keep him alive. These guys will hit us hard and to do that they'll go after our Master."

"You're right, okay let's go."

They fought long and hard by their masters side keeping him and themselves unharmed. That is until someone fired a projectile onto the battle field where the three were. Hearing the projectile before everyone else the dragon slayers froze then started yelling.

"HAPPY WHERE IS IT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"EVERYONE LOOKOUT!"

"MOVE IT!"

Laxus rolled his eyes at the confusion on their guild mates faces. "INCOMING!"

That did it. Everyone started running around like mad looking for the projectile and trying to move the wounded. Laxus knocked yet another dark mage out and turned to see Mirajane frozen. Frowning he looked to Makarov who shrugged. He approached her carefully and eerie quiet in the air.

"Mira?"

"Look out."

Laxus frowned. "What?"

Blinking she sprang into action using as much force as she could to propel the master as far away from them as possible. Too late did Laxus notice the growing loudness of the projectile. He was so worried over Mira he hadn't noticed until it was practically upon them.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed running to him at the same time He turned to her.

"MIRA!"

The projectile landed between them and exploded, knocking them apart. Everyone halted what they were doing, turning in the direction of the cloud of smoke. Nobody moving as they waited for the smoke to clear enough to see if their friends were okay.

On the ground on his back Laxus woke up with his ears ringing. Gritting his teeth he managed to sit up and noticed Makarov nearby by yelling at him, though he couldn't hear what he was saying. Ignoring his grandfather he shook his head and wearily stood up.

"Laxus you-"

"I know old man, I have to get to Mira. Stay put."

Holding his side he slowly walked through the smoke keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of Mira. Finding the point of impact Laxus took his time surveying the area closest. Finally he let out the breath he had been holding when he found no evidence of her body at the impact site. Moving on he walked until a figure came into view walking through the smoke. Staying silent he waited for them to make a noise. The figure coughed and he waited tensely for them to speak. Finally they did and Laxus felt the relief flood his entire being.

"Laxus? Where are you?" Her voice was hoarse from the smoke but he recognised her anywhere.

"Mira!"

He picked up the pace until he was just a few feet away. The smoke was rapidly clearing and now they could see each other. She was beaten and bruised from the fight; even scratched up from the explosion but she was okay for the most part.

"Oh Mavis you're injured."

"It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch huh?"

"Yeah."

"Right so it won't hurt if I do this?" as she finished Mira poked him in the ribs right where he had been holding them earlier.

He growled in response. "Damn it Mira that hurt. Why would you do that?"

"I thought it was just a scratch."

"Mira."

"If it was just a scratch it wouldn't hurt so stop complaining and follow me." She took hold of his hand and started pulling him away from the bomb site.

"Where are you taking me Devil Woman?"

She giggled and looked back at him. "I'm taking you somewhere out of the way so I can bandage you up silly."

Laxus rolled his eyes but let her lead him out of the smoke. Unfortunately for him the whole guild had been so quiet they could hear every word. That and the smoke had cleared so they were being watched like a hawk. Laxus glared at those bold enough to snicker behind their hands.

"Mira people are staring." 

"Well someone did just try to blow us up you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes as a matter of a fact I do know. I have the cracked ribs to prove it."

"So they're not broken?"

"No."

"Oh good, we could use your help rebuilding tomorrow." When he snorted she gave him a look. "You can do it, I know you can you just don't want to."

"Damn straight. I want to spend tomorrow in bed sleeping my injuries off."

"It has to get rebuilt sometime."

"It'll still the there the day after besides I got blown up."

"So did I, so did the guild."

"Yes so you should stay in bed tomorrow too."

"I have a job to do, here sit down."

She pushed him down onto some rubble near the guild so she could run in and find the first aid box. She returned ten minutes later and helped him take off his jacket and shirt. Dark bruising was rapidly spreading across his ribs and he was bleeding from various cuts and abrasions. Some bled more heavily than others so she worked quickly but efficiently and soon everything below his neck had been bandaged. When she raised a rag to wipe his face Laxus frowned.

"You have a cut on your cheek." Searching through the box she found a band aid. "Stop moving." she giggled and placed a hand on the cheek that wasn't scratched. "Stay still."

Moving with a grace only she could manage he watched as she once again wiped the scratch and then placed the band aid over it.

"There." she smiled. "All done. Couple of days and you'll be as good as new."

His eyes softened and he let a small smile stretch. "Thanks." Suddenly the smile turned to a smirk. "Your turn."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "You could use a few bandages as well."

"Oh I'm fine really."

"Let me help you. Please."

Breath caught in her throat at the incredibly soft look she was seeing and all Mira could do was nod. He made a small noise of satisfaction and pulled her into his lap.

"W-what are you doing?" she blushed.

"Don't think I didn't notice you limping."

"I, I-"

"You hurt your ankle right?" She nodded. "Then you need to stay off of it. Now give me a bandage and your arm."

He bandaged her up silently as she tried to understand why she was in his lap. Finally he tied the last bandage on her left hand and let his fingers linger on her skin just a little longer than was considered appropriate. Her gaze found his in question.

Laxus tilted his head back up to the sky and growled. "Ah screw it."

Before she could react he squeezed her hand gently before tilting his head and smashing their lips together. His hands travelled to her waist as hers moved up into his hair. Too lost in the kiss were they to notice the smirks or the whistling and cat calling. When they pulled away to breathe Laxus flipped the rest of the guild the bird before murmuring quietly to Mira.

"Tomorrow we are spending the day in bed."

She gasped and blushed heavily. "Laxus!"

Rolling his eyes he chuckled. "To rest woman but if you have other things in mind I won't object."

"We are not doing that."

"Yet."

She bit her lip. "Yet."


End file.
